AERIS LIVES
by lord-aragorn
Summary: Aeris returns from the grave to stop meteor
1. Default Chapter

************** FF7:Aeris lives*****************************  
  
They rush out of the north cave as fast as they cloud was in the lead fallow by Barret and the rest of the team. they ran to the highwind knowning the north cave was caving in the team went aboard  
  
""what about Meteor we half to stop it" cried Tifa   
  
""we're running out of Time"" cloud reply to Tifa  
  
Cid got in the pilot seat and took off into the air he knew where they had to go Cosmo canyon   
  
"lets head back to Cosmo canyon and ask Bugenhagen he will know what to do" said Barret  
  
"""I Don,t want to die"scream Yuffie  
  
"""Yuffie shut up we're not going to die "reply cloud  
  
The highwind landed out side of cosmo canyon and everyone got out and headed inside   
  
"hello" said Bugenhagen said to the group  
  
"can we stop meteor before it hits the planted" said Cloud  
  
"hummmmmmm" said Bugenhagen   
  
"Can METEOR be stop" said Cid   
  
"ya but the only one That can stop meteor is DEAD "said Bugenhagen   
  
" you mean Aeris Rigth" said Vincent   
  
"yes" said Bugenhagen   
  
"Then The planet is DOOM" cry Barret  
  
"no If you Find a way to bring Aeris back from the dead hope is not lost " said Bugenhagen  
  
""But how do we bring her back "said Tifa  
  
"you must find a way "said Bugenhagen  
  
They look at each other for a long while   
  
"lets find a way to bring her back we owe it to Aeris "said Barret '  
  
""Ya but how " said Tifa  
  
"time is running out on us we must make haste" said red XIII  
  
"how long do we have" said Cait Sith   
  
"lets see "said Bugenhagen   
  
Bugenhagen look at the telescope and saw Meteor   
  
"i would say our planet has about 754.87 hours left" said Bugenhagen  
  
"that 31 days" said Tifa  
  
"head to The City of the Ancients you will find a scroll there It will tell you how to bring Aeris back" said Bugenhagen  
  
"ok lets head out" said cloud  
  
Everyone headed back to the highwind and Cid got in the pilot chair and headed to The city of the Ancients The Highwind went fast as she could Cid was pushing her to the limit  
  
"can,t this bucket of blots moving any faster" said barret  
  
"hey don,t call her a bucket of blots she save our lifes before she gets us there" Said Cid   
  
"I hope so" said barret  
  
"ya" said cloud 


	2. part 2

The highwind landed out side of the City of Ancients everone got and headed inside  
  
"lets find that scroll" said Tifa  
  
"ya" said Yuffie  
  
"no time to waste "Said cloud  
  
1 hour later  
  
"we have look everwhere its not here" said Yuffie  
  
"we can,t give up" said Tifa  
  
barret saw something lying on the ground by a table  
  
"i wonder if that it" said barret  
  
cloud pick the scroll up and took a look at it  
  
"yes it is the life scroll lets do it" said cloud  
  
they headed below to where Aeris was kill cloud read the scroll out loud but nothing happen  
  
"it didn,t work" said Red XIII  
  
"wait" said barret   
  
the water started bubbling up in the lake they watch the water bubble up  
  
"i think its working" said cloud  
  
"i hope so" said Tifa  
  
seconds later Aeris body risen up from the deeps cloud and barret rush in and grab Aeris body and bought her to the shore her eyes was still close and wasn,t moving  
  
"is she alive or still dead" said Tifa  
  
cloud read the rest of the scroll and it said  
  
after the body has risen take it to where it was kill at and chant the magic chant and new life will back in the body  
  
cloud and barret carry Aeris to where she was kill they laid her body down and starting chanting the magic words Aeris eyes open up   
  
"ooooooooo" said Aeris  
  
"She alive" said Yuffie  
  
"ooooooo" said Aeris   
  
barret pick Aeris up and they headed back to the highwind and lay Aeris on the bed  
  
"Aeris " said cloud  
  
"cloud....." said Aeris  
  
"who are you" said Aeris  
  
"don,t you rember Aeris " said cloud  
  
"no who are you" said Aeris  
  
Tifa walks in and looks at Aeris  
  
"Tifa she Dosn,t rember us" said cloud  
  
"What" Said Tifa  
  
"Aeris don,t you rember me Tifa" said Tifa  
  
"Tifa" said Aeris  
  
"yes" said Tifa  
  
"nooooo" said Aeris  
  
"cloud what do we do Aeris dosn,t rember us at All" said Tifa  
  
"Aeris please REMBER you Join us to save the Planet" said TIfa   
  
"Lets give her time Maybe she Will rember us in time" said cloud  
  
cloud and Tifa headed to the bridge of the highwind and look at Barret  
  
"Aeris dosn,t rember us at all" said Tifa   
  
Cid got out of his seat  
  
"we only have so many days left We need Aeris to rember us and who she was" said Cid  
  
"I know but so Far she can,t rember nothing at all" said cloud  
  
Just Then Aeris walk in and Look The Rest of Them   
  
"my name Is Aeris" said Aeris  
  
"Aeris do you rember who you was" said Tifa  
  
"your TI....f....a" said Aeris  
  
"ya Tifa" said Tifa  
  
"you..guys..was..going....save...the....planet...from...sephiroth" said Aeris 


End file.
